40 days and counting
by The Promised Ones
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is an orphan left on the doorstep of an orphanage on the day of his birth. He grows up to be unloved, mistreated and decides to escape the orphanage on his 9th birthday. He walks the streets alone, empty handed and starving. Francis is a boy raised by rich parents. Taking Arthur in was the best thing that has happened in his whole life-Inspired by oliver twist.
1. Arthur, you're an orphan

**Arthur Kirkland is an orphan left on the doorstep of an orphanage on the day of his birth. He grows up to bee unloved, mistreated and decides to escape the orphanage on his 9th birthday. He walk the streets alone, empty handed until he meets Francis who had the easy life and luckily decided to take him in- inspired by oliver twist and private peaceful.**

**dislaimer- I DONT OWN HETALIA OR CHARACTERS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORY PLOT AND FUTURE SUPPORTING CHARACTERS...IF THERE IS ANY.**

**YAY 3RD FIC WHOOOP! I hope you guys like this story and pretty pretty please review and fave and follow if you'd please...**

* * *

**(chapter has been re written and/or edited)**

**1925-London**

The nights were gloomy, the days were short. The great city of London had forever been shattered ever since the aftermath of a world conflict. People prayed it will never happen again, everyone turned to the God in the heavens for guidance. Unluckily for those who have prayed, they've lost patience and turned their backs.

Emily Kirkland held her newborn in her arms holding the boy tight. For weeks she had traveled through streets after streets. Her physical being wasn't strong enough to fend for two. For two years, she had been living out on the streets, poor, hungry and a target for police officers. Her clothes are at least two months old now and it reeked. It's not like she has a choice however. The baby was all snug inside the blanket made by his mother. She walked through the dark alleys of London desperate to find food to feed her son. She sympathetically looked down at her baby boy. 'Dear God, he looks so weak' she thought. Her child didn't look so good. Her bouncing, baby boy had drastically changed health and mood. At his first days of life, he was all happy, chubby and couldn't carefree. And now, he's thin, pale and on the verge of dying. Her tears threatened to fall as she stared at her unwell newborn. One day, she promised herself and her son that they will both live in a big house. But what are the chances of gaining all that luxury? All that glamour and easiness? At this point of history, chances were as thin as sheets.

Straight ahead across the streets was a baker shop. She opened the wooden door of the bakery shop and glanced at the room filled with delights. Cakes, scones, bread, muffins and the sweet aroma of cinnamon and honey filled her nose making her mouth water. Hopefully from all the money she had, she could at least get even the tiniest of portions. Emily grabbed the scones and placed it on the counter. A gruff man turned around from behind the counter and place aside the briar pipe from his thin lips.

"That'll be ten shillings" he said.

Emily rummaged through her pockets and found only twelve pennies. She frowned.

"Sir, I only have twelve pennies. Please have mercy.I have a child to feed and if he doesn't get fed he'll most likely die within two weeks"

"Then tough! I don't care. I'm here trying to earn a living. I'm here working constantly everyday to feed my family as well. And you're here trying to mooch some food and money off taking it all easy? We work our hands to the bone and you expect us to give you sympathy? I think not"

Emily didn't know what to do next. She knows she needs to feed her baby. Within a second, Emily swooped the scones off the counter and exit the bakery. She clumsily ran through the dirty streets of London, barefoot with a baby in her hand and a bag of scones in another.

"Help! Thief!" the gruff man cried as a group of policemen hastily detected the guilty. Emily ran her weak, waning legs as fast as she could until she felt a tinge of pain on her thigh muscles. Her lanky legs started to slow down as she panicked, desperate to lose her notoriety. The policemen were catching up and she had to make sure her baby was safe. As if a coincidence from heaven, the other side of the street was an orphanage. She approached the small building and knocked impatiently on the door. She sighed when no one answered. Besides, it is ten at night so its nearly impossible anyone would be awake at this hour. She looked down at her baby and felt him tremble. The little boy shuddered and burst into cries. Her hands wiped the tears off her only child and kissed his soft forehead.

"I'll be back for you, ok Arthur? Mum loves you very much but you need to be brave for me. I'll return as soon as the policemen can't find me anymore" she said as she lay the small child on the step of the orphanage.

"Oi! Gypsy girl!" she heard the policemen's voices inching closer.

Emily breathed deeply and bid a tearful farewell to her child for just a small while as she promised. When his mother was out of sight his green eyes watered. Arthur waited and waited. But she never returned to her son. And so, Arthur wailed. His cries echoed, bouncing off the walls on the street. He wants his mummy back...

/

/

/

/

Lady Lawrence groggily swept herself up on her two bony feet and made her way downstairs to the sound of what seems like cries of a baby. She twisted the lock and opened the door. On the doorstep was a beautiful baby. Lady Lawrence stood there in awe. Who would leave such a perfect little baby outside an orphanage? However, as she examined him more, she noticed how malnourished, pale and sickly the poor thing looked. She glanced around the area for any signs of whoever had brought him there but the streets remained empty. Lady Lawrence sighed, picked the crying baby up and brought him in to shield from the coldness of mid-autumn. The baby immediately stopped crying.

Lady Lawrence smiled as the baby stilled and began cooing and playing with her red hair. 'Bless this poor child!' she thought. Lady Lawrence went up to her room and laid the baby in her bed until she smelt something foul escaping the baby's blanket. She unraveled the blanket revealing a full diaper. Her nose crinkled as she laid the baby down on her bed and fumbled around her room to find a substitute diaper. She quickly grabbed her unused scarf and began undoing the baby's diaper. She looked to see the gender of the baby. It's a boy.

"So you're a boy? Hmmm...what shall I name you?" she asked the little baby. She had always wanted a little child of her own but unfortunately couldn't conceive a baby with her now deceased husband. The baby had his green eyes and his light blonde hair. It reminded her so much of her beloved who died fighting for his country. It was then when she didn't realise the tears forming in her eyes. She quickly wiped them with her dirty sleeve and finished wrapping her scarf on the baby's bottom half. Her hands roamed the bed for the blanket and then wrapped the baby with it, cradling it inside her arms. The little baby held his small hands up a gently caressed the woman's face. Lady Lawrence giggled softly and held him closer. Then in quite small embroidery, at the bottom of the blanket lay the two words 'Arthur Kirkland'

"Arthur Kirkland is your name I suppose" she snuggled the baby closer to her and laid to rest with Arthur curled up next to her sleeping blissfully.

* * *

SOO sorry the first chapter is short but I assure you the next chapters will be even LOOOOOONGER.

Anywayz, pls pls review and fave and follow if you please. This really fuels up this author.

THNXX FOR READIN!


	2. Run Arthur, Run!

Arthur Kirkland is an orphan left on the doorstep of an orphanage on the day of his birth. He grows up to bee unloved, mistreated and decides to escape the orphanage on his 9th birthday. He walk the streets alone, empty handed until he meets Francis who had the easy life and luckily decided to take him in- inspired by oliver twist and private peaceful.

dislaimer- I DONT OWN HETALIA OR CHARACTERS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORY PLOT AND FUTURE SUPPORTING CHARACTERS...IF THERE IS ANY.

YAY 3RD FIC WHOOOP! I hope you guys like this story and pretty pretty please review and fave and follow if you'd please...

**WARNING WARNING EXTREME PEDOISHY THINGIES AHEAD ( dear god forgive mehh)**

* * *

**1930-London**

"Wake up, orphans!" Sir Avery bellowed shaking the shivering orphans awake. Arthur hated mornings. Hearing the man's disturbing voice force them awake annoyed him to no end. How he wished he could sleep in and not have to wake up at six in the morning just to live a long, miserable day. Arthur stunk and he knew he stunk just like all the other orphans in the building. He slid off his bed and warmed his feet inside his worn out slippers. His body dragged itself along to the fogged window pane. The winter winds filled the whole city in pretty little white rain which fell perfectly onto the paved ground. And though the weather was quite extreme, the city was still busy as usual. Outside, he saw men and women linking arms walking in the wintery cold, people in those fancy suits making their own way to their work and the careless children playing with the snow, throwing it at each other on their way to school. Arthur let out a shivering sigh. He would give so much just to go to school to learn something new. He wanted to be smart and educated and successful like those men in those expensive clothing he saw a while ago. He wanted to socialise with other children and learn how to read and write. Looking through the thick glass was the only way he would ever get closer to the outside world.

"Oi, Kirkland! Down! Now!" Sir Avery shouted. Arthur snapped out of his world and proceeded downstairs for breakfast. His knobbly knees struggled to keep his figure upright. Monday mornings certainly wasn't his favourite time of the week.

The dining area was forever crowded and yet very little was served. The food wasn't much to anyone's liking. Everyday, it was the same piece of hell. A giant glob would be displayed in front of them and expected to be eaten. But of course, the orphans had no choice. If they didn't eat every single bite, trouble would most definitely ensue.

Arthur was equipped with a small bowl and one scoop of porridge was given to everyone. He looked around him and watched the other kids hungrily stuff their spoons into their mouth hardly ever chewing before swallowing. And unluckily, he was the last person to get the final serving. Arthur watched as the ladle scraped every single drop of porridge and frowned when it was served to him. It only filled up half his bowl.

"I-Is there any m-more Madam Clark?" Arthur stuttered hoping he wouldn't be beaten or whipped with a belt. Madam Clark turned, her crooked teeth exposed as she sneered at Arthur.

"What did you say?"

"Can I have some more, please Madam Clark?"

Madam Clark chuckled. "Who d'ye think ye are, boy? The queen? Prime- minister? And what have you done to deserve more?"

Arthur remained silent. He knew if he talks back, there'll be even more trouble.

"Look around you, boy. This is an orphanage. Your parents can't even give a shit to take care of you. So why should we? You were left here for a reason. They don't love you. And thank god Lady Lawrence, may she rest in peace, actually brought you in that night or else you wouldn't be breathing at this moment"

Arthur knew she was wrong. His mother probably did love him...right?

"...but please, I'm really hungry..."

"Well tough! What do you expect of me? We are already poor as it is and you expect me to provide enough for 80?"

Suddenly, Sir Avery storms in. His blonde, tangled hair sticking up in all places possible. His face is naturally unpleasant to look at and it always wore that same angry frown. The only thing that was the utmost pleasant was his piercing blue eyes. And that was the only feature the women would ever compliment.

"What is all this noise!?"

Madam Clark glared at Arthur. She pointed one fat finger towards the small boy's face.

"Sir, this young boy asked me for 'more'"

Sir Avery glanced upon Arthur and walked towards the small boy eyeing him. He halted as soon as Arthur had to look up to be face to face.

"Well, well. It's daydreamer Arthur," Sir Avery hastily grabbed the boy's bony arm and dragged him out of the dining hall and into his room.

"Listen kid, if you're not thankful for what we have given you to eat then don't eat at all!" Sir Avery growled. Arthur couldn't fight back to the larger man. His bones easily gave way to the larger strength. The robust man threw Arthur onto his king sized bed and pinned him down. He took off his belt and stripped the boy's back bare. Arthur shivered in the cold until the belt struck his bony back. Arthur gasped at the sudden blow and curled his figure to shield his other body parts. The little boy whimpered as he heard the cracking of the belt against his own skin.

**_(IF YOU NO COMFORTABLE WIV PEDOS THEN DONT READ THIS NEXT PART(even the writer is uncomfortable with pedoa..) I'LL SUM IT UP IN A FEW WORDS FOR YAH: ARTHUR GETS FORCED TO DO WHAT US ADULTS DO at night...its kinda sad cuz i feel SooSOOOO terrible writing this...but then again...how would arthur get mentally scarred for life and head trauma if something like this didnt happen to him?)_**

"You must like this if you're not fighting back" Sir Avery laughed and threw another crack at the boy's irritated skin. This time, it left a gash that would last forever. Arthur cried at every hit Sir Avery gave him hoping that god is merciful enough to forgive him. 'God if you can hear me?' Arthur prayed ' I'm sorry for what I've done. Please make it stop!'

With every hit, every small suppressed cry, the whips became stronger and stronger leaving ugly straight marks all over the boy's back. Arthur felt his skin heat up and redden as the belt was flicked away and replaced by hands.

"AH!" Arthur screamed. Tears glistened from his emerald eyes as he was forced on his back, legs spread. His small lips trembled as the larger one's shadow cast over him. Sir Avery towered little Arthur and clenched his fists onto Arthur's shirt making sure he can't escape. Arthur's exhausted body lay limp underneath the bigger man, small sniffles were heard between the little space between the two bodies.

"S-Sir...what do you want from me?" Arthur said between tears.

"All I want is absolute obedience from you. You think you can do that?" Sir Avery spat. Arthur nodded and faced the larger man.

"Take your trousers and your briefs off" Sir Avery grinned. Arthur lay there confused. Wasn't that place meant to be private?

"B-But Lady Lawrence said that place was only meant to be seen by myself-"

"I don't care what Lady Lawrence said to you! She's gone! You're mine now"

Sir Avery forced his filthy hands down Arthur's pants and began teasing the innocent member. Arthur screamed at the touch. This felt so strange and terrible for a five year old. Arthur's tears were rivers and streams from his eyes, never seeming to stop. He thrashed his arms about, violated by the man's hands. But Sir Avery just smiled and greedily feasted onto Arthur's flesh. He sucked on the soft tip and made it down to its base. Arthur couldn't help but try screaming for help until Sir Avery's large hand cupped his mouth. Arthur's brain couldn't decode what Sir Avery was doing to him. All he knows is that he is touching his premature penis and moving it in an up and down motion. For Arthur, it felt...weird. The strange sensation of friction between Sir Avery's hands and his genitals brought the poor child into tears.

"Yeah. Cry you little bitch!"Sir Avery smacked Arthur's small thighs. Arthur cowered in fear and mewled as the strokes quickened.

"Sir..why are you doing this to me?" Arthur cried finding it hard to talk with tears streaming down his eyes and mucous lodged in his nose.

"Shut up!" Sir Avery hissed "You're nothing. You're just an orphan. No one fucking loves you. No one."

After minutes of displeasure, Sir Avery finally released him, his back aching and vision hazed. Tears were still visible in his red puffed eyes and his hair stuck onto his sweat covered face. Everything Sir Avery did and said was wrong in Arthur's mind except one little fact: No one loves him. And that was the only thing the old man had right. There was no point denying it. Arthur knew frankly well the reason his parents left him on the orphange doorstep and why no one wanted to adopt him. He wasn't wanted.

His figure struggled to get up on his bunk bed. Every movement ached and raged his whole body. And when he had finally reached the top, His body collapsed onto a quivering, curled up heap. Arthur couldn't comprehend what had happened in Sir Avery's bedroom but it truly hurt so bad. Arthur clutched onto his dirty bed sheets and prayed to god that his sleep wouldn't be filled with scary monsters, demons or Sir Avery. He wanted a dream with angels and heaven and his parents! But of course, God refused to listen and cursed his sleep without the innocence of a child and instead replaced it with Sir Avery, abusing him all night.

/

**1934-London**

Arthur scrubbed the floors so hard his hands turned red. He looked out of the nearby window, it was raining on his ninth birthday. He promised to himself he would at least have one special memory for this year's birthday but no matter how vast his endless imagination is, it can never be realistic enough. It was the same miserable day as any other.

"Arthur! I want you to go outside and sweep the mud off our pavement" Sir Avery ordered. Arthur groggily upped and followed the instruction. The rain grew heavier and heavier it drenched the little boy straight away. It was nice to see the city this way, being cleansed from all the dirt and grime. He carelessly sweeped the front steps of the orphanage whilst watching the still busy streets. The men outside the orphanage dressed ever so finely with their wooden canes, fancy suits and tophats while the women were graceful and colourful. Arthur could only dream to end up like them.

"See that boy sweeping over there? I heard that he's the owner's bitch"

"Really? But he's just a child"

"I know! Would you believe these ridiculous rumours? Sir Avery is quite a fine man"

Arthur heard a couple of young adults talking about him and Sir Avery. He shuddered at the name. Four years of absolute abuse and another year for more. Arthur doesn't deserve this. He let the rain blend with his tears, letting them mix and fall onto the growing muddy mess. Why couldn't he be blessed with a loving family instead of the pain he has to go through. He had already lost his parents let alone be used for four years. What more could God ignore?

"Arthur, dear, meet me in my room in a few minutes, 'kay" and there was Sir Avery's crooked smile. He knew what's next.

/

/

**Later on that night...**

**"MMM...**Arthur is so good. Good boy Arthur" Sir Avery cooed when Arthur appeared outside his door. Sir Avery pulled down Arthur's shirt.

'Not this time'

Sir Avery caressed his baby soft skin.

'Not this time'

He pressed his chapped lips onto the boy's neck.

'Not this time'

He pulled down Arthur's pants until a petite hand struck him across the face. Sir Avery stared stunned at the action his dear Arthur took.

"You little shit! What was that? Defiance? I'll teach you a lesson!" Sir Avery was about to pin the boy down until Arthur backed away and screamed "No more!"

Arthur ran his fragile legs as fast as he could do the doors of the orphanage. He desperately opened the locks and rushed out to the freezing cold where the rain built up and where the monsters walk at night. He didn't care what happens to him anymore, just as long as he's out of that horrible place.

He did it. He is finally free.

* * *

HERE YAH GOO! i hope you guys enjoyedthis chapter. chappi 3 is on its way. dunt frogetto review!

**THNXX SOO MUCH FOR THE FAVES AND FOLLOWS! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT**

**XOXOX**


	3. Kind Stranger

Arthur Kirkland is an orphan left on the doorstep of an orphanage on the day of his birth. He grows up to bee unloved, mistreated and decides to escape the orphanage on his 9th birthday. He walk the streets alone, empty handed until he meets Francis who had the easy life and luckily decided to take him in- inspired by oliver twist and private peaceful.

dislaimer- I DONT OWN HETALIA OR CHARACTERS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORY PLOT AND FUTURE SUPPORTING CHARACTERS...IF THERE IS ANY.

YAY 3RD FIC WHOOOP! I hope you guys like this story and pretty pretty please review and fave and follow if you'd please...

* * *

Arthur paced up and down the winding road dizzied by the constant travelling. He wiped the forming sweat from his bushy brows and prayed for shelter. Much to his luck, the grey clouds covered the already gloomy sky and poured its exhaust down the busy streets of London. Arthur sighed in depression and continued to travel. He saw many little boys under their fancy umbrellas held by their mothers, couples walking around taking a romantic walk despite the weather and the smell of fresh scones just nearby. O how he craved for that biscuit like treat to melt away in his mouth. It had been months or even years since he has had an opportunity to have a decent meal. His mouth watered, and soon the craving for the soft, fluffy bread was far too strong. He approached the rather overweight man and tried to distract him.

"Excuse me good sir, how much for one scone?" Arthur shyly asked.

"Around ten shillings, boy" He gruffly replied.

"Uhh...how about those marmalade behind you? How much are those?"

The man turned his back around to fetch the marmalade and whilst his sight on Arthur had gone, Arthur quickly grabbed as many scones as he could.

"That is around-OI! What 're ya doin'?" He bellowed at Arthur's minuscule body. Arthur knew if he didn't eat, he can't survive in the city. So he gathered all the scones and clutched it against his chest and sped off leaving the man behind the stall furious.

"Officers! Thief!" he pointed a fat finger at Arthur and the officers were immediately following behind the poor boy. Arthur heard the officer's thumping footsteps as he barged past the crowds receiving a few curses from some people. Then, he collided with another boy.

"Sacrebleu!" The boy cried as a body fell on him. Arthur tried to reach out to save as many scones as he could whilst he fell but only managed to save one. His little head looked up to find he had landed on a boy with shoulder length blond hair and sky blue eyes- Sir Avery's eyes. The officers caught up with Arthur and took him off the other's body.

"We got you now boy" one of them snarled. But the other boy, who seemingly appeared to be from a foreign land, saw the despair in Arthur's face and the bones poking out his torn shirt.

"Wait. Let go of him" he stated.

"No can do. This boy is a thief. Just another fucking scum on the earth" an officer replied. The other boy glared at him but the officers chuckled at his attempt of intimidation. Soon, the pitter pattering of the stall man's footsteps drew closer and came to a halt when he saw the officers with their hands on Arthur. The other boy gestured to him and asked "How much for all the wasted scones, monsieur?"

The officers looked at each other dumbfounded. This boy is offering to cover up for this peasant boy? How rare...

"Uhh... all together is about forty shillings"

The boy pulled out a handful of pennies and counted to the cost. He handed the coins to the man and ordered the officers to drop Arthur.

"Unhand him. I've payed his debt"

Arthur was dropped to the floor and left alone with the kind stranger. The other boy held his hand towards the thinner one and helped the frail body up.

"Thank you so much!" Arthur gasped surprisingly. The stranger smiled and ruffled the smaller boy's shoulder to get rid of the grime.

"My pleasure. Come, let's get you somewhere dry" The taller one pulled Arthur under the leaves of a nearby willow tree and deemed it appropriate to stay there until the rain gives way to light. Arthur couldn't help but admire his saviour's frocks. He looked like he had quite the money to purchase such fine clothing. Absentmindedly, he began to eat his single scone.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy by the way" he extended his hand towards Arthur once again.

"Arthur Kirkland" the smaller of the two said between hungry bites. Francis smiled at Arthur's strange way of eating.

"You eat quite quickly" Francis said as Arthur devoured the last few bites.

"Yeah. It has been a while since I've eaten anything as good as this"

"Don't be silly. There are plenty of better dishes like creme brulee, leche flan and trifles"

"What are those?"

Francis' eyes widened. Had this boy not experience even the mediocre of all dishes? Scones were possibly the least favoured food in his opinion.

"They are food everyone eats on a daily basis. Scones to be honest aren't as good as you think they are"

"Yeah right. This stuff is amazing!"

"Ok if you say so..." Francis said as he frowned at the never ending shower.

The rain poured heavier until dawn. Francis knew his parents would be searching for him now.

"Say, Arthur, would you like to share an umbrella with me? You can't stay under this roof forever" Francis opened up his small umbrella and pulled Arthur in. They began walking together in the rain, against the merciless wind.

"I can drop you off where you live if you want" Francis offers.

"No. It's fine. I'll just start going now" Arthur panicked. If Francis finds out he is an orphan, he'll most likely turn him in to officers just to be put back into the orphanage.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive."

Francis sighed in defeat.

"Well then...take the umbrella with you. You need it more than I do"Francis handed his umbrella to Arthur and waved goodbye. Arthur smiled at the selfless offer, green eyes softening when it met the blue ones.

"...Thank you. Where are you from by any chance? You have quite an interesting accent" Arthur inquired.

"France, Paris" Francis replied.

Arthur nodded in understanding. He has heard many stories about France from Lady Lawrence. Her husband was apparently french and was, according to her, the most beautiful man alive. Arthur sighed.

"Paris, eh? The city of love, I've heard"

"Yes. To be honest I don't think it is special in any way. To me it's just another city"

Arthur ridiculous. Paris is beautiful in Arthur's eyes. He hoped one day he would have the chance to travel there and climb the eiffel tower.

"Well, goodbye" Francis waved goodbye and stepped out into the pouring rain running down the alleyway and disappearing into the night fog. Arthur thanked god he had met someone as nice as Francis. Maybe tomorrow he'll see him again. Arthur settled into the farthest corner of the street, laid his umbrella on the cold paved floor and rested his body there until the sunrise.

/

/

/

/

/

"Ma mere! Ma mere! I met someone today!" Francis burst through the mansion doors excitedly and searched for his mother. All he found was the maid cleaning up the dining room.

"Francis, your mother is working late today. So you said you met someone?" the maid kindly asked.

"Yes. He was a small, bony boy. Blond hair and green eyes. He strangely has a passion for scones"

The maid giggled at the french boy's hyperness.

"Geez...why are you so giddy about meeting a person. It's not your first friend" the maid resumed cleaning whilst talking to Francis.

"Because I saved him from those evil officers. I'm so heroic" Francis ran upstairs feeling full of himself. The maid just laughed at his happiness. It has been a while since Francis has ever been this happy.

Francis landed on his bed, clutching onto a stuffed toy looking up at the heavens. He thought of his mother and then of Arthur. He smiled for his new found friend and imagined them together playing football or having footraces. Arthur is the first true friend he made. Then, his smiled turned into a frown. Arthur was wearing rags, he had to steal food to survive, a single torn shirt isn't enough to protect him from such adverse weather and all this can only lead to one thing.

His friend is homeless.

* * *

yoho!**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THS CHAPTER. PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING AND FAVING AND FOLLOWING FOR ALL THIS POWERS UP THIS AUTHOR :))**

**THNKK YOU ALL SOO MUCH FOR THE FAVES AND FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS! GTLAD TO SEE THAT LOTS OF PPL ARE INTERESTED**


	4. Another kind stranger

Arthur Kirkland is an orphan left on the doorstep of an orphanage on the day of his birth. He grows up to be unloved, mistreated and decides to escape the orphanage on his 9th birthday. He walk the streets alone, empty handed until he meets Francis who had the easy life and luckily decided to take him in- inspired by oliver twist and private peaceful.

dislaimer- I DONT OWN HETALIA OR CHARACTERS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORY PLOT AND FUTURE SUPPORTING CHARACTERS...IF THERE IS ANY.

YAY 3RD FIC WHOOOP! I hope you guys like this story and pretty pretty please review and fave and follow if you'd please...

* * *

Arthur awakens to the sound of busy street noises and incoherent shouting from the shop keepers. His back groaned for desperate comfort and his ears begged for peace. He hadn't gotten a night without disturbances at all. He yawned and stretched getting ready to venture out into the vast city. The dirtied feet lazily got up and traveled through the crowd. Maybe he'd run into Francis again today. Then, he felt his stomach growl. He didn't want to get into trouble this time. But what has he to do when he is penniless in a big city? Arthur decided to just give up and hope that the smell from the pastry and baker shops were enough to satisfy his needs.

He really hoped he'd find Francis again. Maybe he'd be nice enough to get him something as cheap as a scone. London is a large city. Chances of finding him again are minuscule. Arthur looked in vain at the people passing by him. They were all so upper classed and well mannered. Graceful in the way they talk and elegant in the way they dressed in suits and colourful dresses...and a wad of cash in their loose pockets. Arthur smiled. He knew stealing, let alone stealing that amount of money is wrong. May God punish him as he wished when the crime is done.

Arthur walked through the city market and stopped just before the bus pole. He targeted the lady with that cream coloured coat and a frilly umbrella closed and held elegantly in her gloved hands. She was standing ever so gracefully waiting for the bus despite such expensive appearance. Arthur crept lightly behind her turning his head to each side to check for watching eyes. When the time came, he slowly reached into the hollow pocket and tried to make as little contact to the fabric and her hands. He felt around for that small precious paper, even if he had only managed to get one, it will last him for at least a few days. When his fingers slipped against that papery substance, he pinched it lightly and slowly brought it out of her pocket halfway. To his luck he pulled out a one pound note and a ten pound note. He smiled at his success and eagerly slipped it out of her pocket until the paper made contact with the woman. She turned around revealing her icy eyes and glared at little Arthur. Before she could even utter a single syllable, Arthur ran off leaving the woman furious. Officers saw her panic and chased after the boy once again.

"Oi you! Stop!"

One of the officers shouted across the street. And as if Arthur would ever stop running. Within each corner he runs to, at least two officers were there standing casually and when they see the pack of officers running down after him, they'd immediately join in. Arthur had attracted far too many officers to stop at any time. His legs grew tired and weak after running quite a long distance

The officers grew frustrated at the childish game of cat-and-mouse. The patter of their heavy feet silenced as one of them took out a small pistol and aimed for the boy. Arthur, unaware of the weapon in the man's hands headed for the patisserie but before he could enter through the door, a gunshot rang out loud startling the crowd of civilians. Arthur felt a heavy throbbing pain on his arm. He clutched at his arm and when he retreated his hand, he saw the redness of his blood. Arthur gasped at the overflowing blood trickling down his numbed arm as it seeped through his only piece of clothing.

"We've got you now,"

Arthur turned around to see three officers taking hold of his arms intensifying the pain. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes at the harshness of the police officers. Had they no sympathy at all? They just shot a child and they don't even care?

The woman he stole from rushed into the scene to find the boy drenched in blood, tears and handled by the police officers. Bouts of sympathy filling her merciful feels.

"What do you think you're doing to the boy?" she spat to the officers. The boy may have stolen from her but from the looks of him, he'd been out here for days on end.

"Ma'am, this boy has been caught stealing twice in a row"

"I don't care, he's just a poor boy...and he's injured. Take him to the hospital now! It looks really bad!"

"Woman, don't tell us how to do our job. We're taking the boy to decide what to do with him"

The Lady fumed. How stubborn were these officers? She grabbed the boy's uninjured arm and pulled him away from the tightened grasp.

"I'm taking him to the hospital. It's final..."

And the officers watched her disappear in the city's busy smoke and ash.

/

/

/

~*XxxX*~

/

/

/

Arthur awoke after dozing off in the hospital bed for hours. The bullet from his arm was removed however the soreness still remained intact. He searched around the room for the woman and there she was beside him. Her golden locks and blue eyes are far too familiar. She gazed her attention to Arthur when he looked up at her.

"You alright?" she spoke softly. She had a very thick central British accent. Arthur couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yes. Th-thank you...miss" Arthur stuttered awkwardly. She smiled softly in approval when an officer barged in disrupting peace.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, can I ask this boy some questions if you won't mind?"

She nodded in approval. The man looked the boy in the eyes and began.

"Where do you live?"

Arthur didn't know how reply to that question. If he had learnt one thing about himself, it was that he is a terrible liar. He just continued to stare at the man.

"Where is your family?"

Once again, the boy remained more silent than a mouse.

"Do you even have a family?" the officer's tone became more frustrated. Arthur thought it a good time to reply. He briefly nodded before watching the man write down something.

"Ok. Kid, were going to have to put you into orphanage"

Arthur's eyes watered. Anything but an orphanage. He'd rather live out on the streets and than return to a place many children would consider their so called 'home' He can't possibly stand years of endless torture from the man he hates the most.

With loud bursting tears, he pleaded to the officer. "Please sir, I d-don't want to go back! Let me stay on the streets please! Or you can even let me do any sort of community work. Please sir, anything but the o-orphanage" the poor boy pleaded with major stutters and sniffles.

The kindly woman, sitting across the room felt the boy's pain and eagerness to avoid the orphanage. The boy looked so frail and thin it looked like he couldn't last another week with this lifestyle. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke up.

"Sir, would it be possible to...adopt this young man?" she said.

Arthur's head turned to the woman. His tears were swept away by one trembling hand. The heavy weight on his shoulders were immediately lifted. She is really willing to take him in?

"A-are you sure ma'am?"

"Yes. Positive. My son would be the most delighted to have a brother"

"Ok then...I'll just need you to sign a few adoption papers"

After minutes of signing the papers, Arthur was free from the officer's watch and from the streets. Words couldn't describe this feeling of content when the world's eyes had opened for you.

"Thank you so much! I-I can't thank you enough, miss..."

"It's Amelie. Just Amelie. And you are?"

"Arthur Kirkland. And I am sorry for taking that cash from your pockets earlier"

"It's alright."

Arthur felt his stomach growl loudly. He cringed at the embarrassing noise and shyly brought his attention to his food craving stomach.

"So, Arthur, have you ever had a full english breakfast?" she asked.

Arthur shook his head. He hadn't had anything since the single scone the other day. And a full english breakfast would best fill his needs for possibly the whole day.

"Then today, you shall eat like a king"

And that day, he felt like the king indeed.

/

/

/

~*XxxX*~

/

/

/

Arthur gazed out the car window. His new mother's home is huge! Bigger than the orphanage. And possible the biggest house he will ever see. The window frames were wide and carved with the prettiest little details. The double doors were made what looks like the finest wood in the world. Little roses and orchids decorated the front of the house. A striking resemblance to the garden of eden. Lady Lawrence had told him the story of Adam and Eve as a bedtime story. The garden of eden was said to be the most beautiful place on earth. Arthur had found it.

Amelie invited the young boy inside and smiled at his cute reaction. His eyes and mouth gaped at the well decorated and expensive walls. Every wall was covered in at least one original painting. The house certainly seemed like one of a kind. The stairs curved gracefully to the second floor, the furniture sat elegantly near the fireplace and the living room was surrounded by books. If only he knew how to read and write...

Excited patters of the feet were heard rushing down the stairs. The footsteps came closer and closer. And an overly happy voice cried out

"Ma mere!"

"Ahh Francis! This is your new brother!"

* * *

YOHOOO! I JUST WANT TO SAY THNKKZSSS ALLLL SOOOO MUCH FOR FAVIN AND REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING! TRULY MAKES A WRITER HAPPEHH!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPIE AND PLSS REVIEWW :))))


	5. sibling

Arthur Kirkland is an orphan left on the doorstep of an orphanage on the day of his birth. He grows up to be unloved, mistreated and decides to escape the orphanage on his 9th birthday. He walk the streets alone, empty handed until he meets Francis who had the easy life and luckily decided to take him in- inspired by oliver twist and private peaceful.

dislaimer- I DONT OWN HETALIA OR CHARACTERS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORY PLOT AND FUTURE SUPPORTING CHARACTERS...IF THERE IS ANY.

**I'M TRULY SORRY THAT THE OTHER CHAPTERS AREN**'T **AS WELL WRITTEN AS THIS ONE. THOSE OTHER CHAPTERS ARE JUST 'RUSH' CHAPTERS AND WERE DONE AT NIGHT WHERE I'M SLEEPY AND DISTRACTIVE...BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS DONE WHILST I WAS HIHG ON CAFFEINE **

* * *

Arthur gazed around his new home. Small, precise finishing touches and fine decorative ornaments can simply turn any plain room into a luxurious, well paid area. In the case of his new found home, is astonishing in every way. The floors were a beautiful marble, the oil paintings looked absolutely amazing and difficult to construct. One painting hung on each corner of the house. Table ornaments and sculptures were in sight of almost anyone that would walk in. This house is truly another work of art. Arthur thought it to be tempting to touch the ornaments and paintings to see if they were real, to see if they were of real material as it was meant to be but he kept his dirty hands to himself.

Amelie looked into the deep surprised green hues of the young child. She thought it cute to find someone who can stand there with his mouth agape at the beauty of her abode. Such appreciation intrigued her. When she'd have people around, no matter how pretty and decorative and expensive her home looked, no sign of amazement or wonder ever shown in their faces. Only their uptight, snobbish noses were visible. Amelie smiled at the young boy and ushered him in the living room with even more pricey objects.

"Come along now. Can't leave you to stand here just halfway inside" Amelie said to the boy.

"Oh. Sorry Ma'am" Arthur blushed and followed his new mother.

Amelie grinned to herself. She knew her little boy had been wanting a sibling for years and years on end. Alas, her waning age isn't any good to keep a growing life inside anymore. She herself had trouble getting pregnant with her only child even at a more youthful age. But this time, she couldn't wait to see Francis' expression when he sees his new brother.

"Ma Mere! Are you home?" a strong french accent called out from above.

"Francis, come down here. I have a surprise for you," Amelie replied. The pitter-patter of Francis' light feet were heard through the layers of walls and floors, the excitement in his every step built up inside his heart. And so, Francis stepped into the living room to find a familiar stranger.

"Francis, this is Arthur. He will be your brother from now on." Amelie said hoping Francis would want Arthur as his brother. Either way however, Amelie would still be willing to keep Arthur though Francis ends up not liking his new brother after all.

Francis smiled in fate's sake. Arthur, the friend he had made the other day whom he thought may never see again is right here in front of him. Francis couldn't help but grin widely upon seeing Arthur, hoping he feels as shocked as he does. Then, he remembered. Arthur was homeless, his clothes are dirtied and he is as skinny as that walking stick his father got his now deceased grandpa. Imagine all the hardship Arthur had to go through to survive for God knows how long without a home and a parent or food. Little did he know, Arthur had to go through other more difficult challenges. Without hesitation, the little french boy couldn't help but run up to his new brother and pulled him close so that he feels affection and warmth and, hopefully, sibling love.

"Oh Arthur, I never thought I'd see you again." Francis cooed. The green eyed one stood there uncomfortably in Francis' murderous, air restricting hug. But of course, to make a balance of things, he hugged back awkwardly. It had been quite a long time since he'd been pulled close, given bodily attention and warmth. He hadn't completely gotten rid of that warm fuzzy feeling but it had been decreasing with every ounce of abuse he got from Sir Avery. Arthur pulled away from the awkward feeling and smiled back at Francis.

"I never thought I'd see you either. I knew you were rich from my first glance at you. But I didn't know you were this insanely wealthy" Arthur said.

Ameilie sat herself down at the comfy seats of her leather sofa. "So it looks like you two know each other already?"

"Yes, mama. This was the boy I met the other day. I was meant to tell you about it but I fell asleep when you got home"

"Ah...is that so?"

"mhmm..." Francis then suddenly grabbed onto Arthur's soiled fingers and guided him around the house.

"Come with me, Arthur. I'll show you your room" Francis forced Arthur up the stairs with him.

*~xXX*_*XXx~*

Arthur gasped at the size of his own room. His **own** room. This is the first time he had a room all to himself. The radio, the cabinets, the double bed, the little toy chest and that stuffed bear were all his. By looking at this room, Arthur could really tell that Amelie had been waiting for another child, possibly,forever. He looked back around to see Francis adding in more toys into the chest.

"I put all my spare toys and junk in there waiting for a brother or a sister, you know. And I cleaned this whole room for that one sibling because...it gets really lonely here sometimes" Francis says to Arthur. But Arthur only scoffed.

"How can it possibly get all lonely? You have all the toys and your own room and there are loads of maids and helpers around the house plus your mum is incredibly nice! How can you be lonely?" Arthur replied back at the french boy.

"Well, Papa is always gonna be at work. He flies big aeroplanes. Mama says he'd come once in a while but it's been quite sometime since I've seen him...and Mama is a nurse so she spends a lot of time with sick people...so I'm all alone with the maids who think I'm a spoilt brat...I'm going to admit that I am infact incredibly spoilt but it really does get lonely...with it just being me..." Francis looked down sadly. His father had hardly been there for him during half his childhood.

Arthur rested his eyes softly, staring intently at Francis' golden locks. "But..I'm here now. Aren't I?"

Francis smiled at Arthur's reply and held his brother's hand.

"So, I shall be the best brother in the world."

* * *

**super soxx for late upload and short chapter and crappy old chapters...**

**pls rev, like und fllow**


	6. nightmare

Arthur Kirkland is an orphan left on the doorstep of an orphanage on the day of his birth. He grows up to be unloved, mistreated and decides to escape the orphanage on his 9th birthday. He walk the streets alone, empty handed until he meets Francis who had the easy life and luckily decided to take him in- inspired by oliver twist and private peaceful.

dislaimer- I DONT OWN HETALIA OR CHARACTERS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORY PLOT AND FUTURE SUPPORTING CHARACTERS...IF THERE IS ANY.

**I'M TRULY SORRY THAT THE OTHER CHAPTERS AREN**'T **AS WELL WRITTEN AS THIS ONE. THOSE OTHER CHAPTERS ARE JUST 'RUSH' CHAPTERS AND WERE DONE AT NIGHT WHERE I'M SLEEPY AND DISTRACTIVE...BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS DONE WHILST I WAS HIHG ON CAFFEINE.**

**Anywayz...ill probz be re writing the previous chapters. Not completely refurbishing it but just tweaking a few minor mistakes and crap like thqt...**

* * *

"Well, Papa is always gonna be at work. He flies big aeroplanes. Mama says he'd come once in a while but it's been quite sometime since I've seen him...and Mama is a nurse so she spends a lot of time with sick people...so I'm all alone with the maids who think I'm a spoilt brat...I'm going to admit that I am infact incredibly spoilt but it really does get lonely...with it just being me..." Francis looked down sadly. His father had hardly been there for him during half his childhood.

Arthur rested his eyes softly, staring intently at Francis' golden locks. "But..I'm here now. Aren't I?"

Francis smiled at Arthur's reply and held his brother's hand.

"So, I shall be the best brother in the world"

/

/

/

_Unfamiliar hands snaked up Arthur's torso. They were cold, calloused and uninviting. Arthur squirmed underneath the unknown touch, fists flying everywhere. It was much too dark to make figure out the situation but Arthur found it all too familiar. Soon the large hands slid underneath his clothing, feeling his soft skin, dirtying them with filth. And then that harsh whisper came to his ear _

_"You're mine. You're my bitch, Arthur."_

_Arthur struggled under the strong grasp. He found it all too easy to understand. That voice had forever been familiar and belonged to a person he does not want to ever remember. But then again, how could he possibly forget all the years of abuse? He had been scared since Sir Avery arrived. And now, not even one moment of serenity will ever be made in unconsciousness. _

_Arthur pulled the restraints and tried loosening his arm out so that he could save himself. But all he could feel was Sir Avery's blue eyes scanning his body in sinful lust, running his tongue all over the milky skin tasting the fear of Arthur's body.__ Arthur opened his mouth to let out a scream but nothing came out. He tried to speak, make any clear noises but nothing escaped his mouth. Arthur had tried so hard to scream, cry, shout, anything really to get attention from someone else and hopefully get the pervert off of him and yet, still silence was the only available sound. _

_"You're nothing, Arthur. You can't even scream for help."_

_Arthur shut his eyes unable to watch himself in this situation. _

_"See? No one cares. I can do this to you every day. Hell, every hour and still, no one can help you" _

_Arthur squeezed his eyes harder, the final words echoing in his brain. An tunnel of unfriendly words were spat to his childish mind. Those words that the man called him, he had yet to know its meaning because he was still child. But the ring of the words, and the way they escaped from Sir Avery's mouth tells Arthur that it wasn't a nice word. _

_"No one cares..."_

~**XxxX**~

"Arthur! Arthur wake up!" Francis shook his whimpering brother awake. Arthur jolted from his brother's touch, smelling of cold sweats and fear. Francis brushed the hair that clung onto the sweaty forehead away, concerned. He turned around to switch the lamp on as he felt Arthur's hand clutch onto the cloth of his sleeve. When Francis turned back around to face his brother, he couldn't help but feel utterly useless that he didn't know what to do to calm his new sibling down. The poor boy continued to pant heavily in shock, fists clutched around the sheets of his bed, face pale and sickly from fright. Francis can't sympathise enough. He sat Arthur up on his bed, joining him under the sheets.

"I went here to your room because I left one of my stuffed tigers in here. But then I saw you crying and punching nothing. I got scared that you were probably dying so I woke you up...What's wrong Arthur? You look scared." Francis cooed.

Arthur managed to monitor his air intake and finally calmed his heart rate down, fright still coursing through his veins. It was easy to remember, but when you want to forget, it is difficult. Sir Avery was definitely the person he'd hate to remember, and yet it is impossible to forget him after all the things he had done to his premature body. Just suddenly, his bright green eyes had burst into waterfalls of tears. Arthur's bottom lip quivered uncontrollably as droplets of salty water ran down his face. He looked away from Francis, his small hands rushing to rid of his tears, to show he wasn't weak. Francis' eyes widened at the sight of Arthur crying. Although it had only been a few days since they have first met, he immediately hated seeing his new brother cry.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Francis held out a hand to place on the crying one's shoulder. He rubbed Arthur's back while his free hand twisted the ends of his overgrown hair in worry.

The emerald eyed boy kept to himself however, shunning the small gestures of the frenchboy. Then, he felt two arms slide around his shoulders. Thin, bony arms enclosed his smaller frame with very little distance between the two bodies, body heat radiating between the two boys and the familiar feeling of hands that were meant to be groping him. As an instinct, Arthur fought against the two arms, bursting them open and crawled to the corner of the room to get away from the prying hands. Francis stared at him confused. This technique would usually help soothe a person and yet Arthur is reacting strangely.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" Arthur shouted at Francis who sat on his bed confused.

"Arthur, calm down. I was just giving you a hug." Francis slid off the bed and walked towards the cowering Arthur attempting another hug. But Arthur's legs kicked his arms away.

"I said get away! Don't hurt me!" Arthur's tears fell quicker than ever, creating wet pools on his shirt and trousers. His eyes are now a hazed green surrounded by red veins where the whites of his eyes were meant to be. Francis stood back from the kicking legs and kneeled to come in contact level with Arthur.

"Why would I hurt you, Arthur? You're my new brother and I wouldn't want to hurt you," Francis leaned forwards avoiding the strong legs and wrapped his arms around Arthur's crying frame once again. The tears resumed. Arthur's body trembled inside his arms until he was just a crying, shaking mess. Francis' arms tightened around the shaking, terrified frame to calm the body down but it wouldn't seem to stop any sooner.

"Shhh...Arthur," Francis leaned in closer and pressed his weight on Arthur's legs so they'd stop moving "Arthur, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I'm just hugging you." He lay his head down on top of Arthur's and whispered words of comfort onto the crying boy's ear.

Francis slid his hands up to Arthur's light blonde hair and petted the scruffy locks hoping Arthur would see comfort in this. When he felt Arthur's body calm into his touch, he smiled to himself in triumph.

Arthur's flailing arms and legs weakened at the other boy's touch. His tears had also seemed to run out as he felt the grip of the frenchboy's arms tighten around his once trembling physique. He let his head fall onto the soft shoulders of Francis and slowly returned the comforting hug. Arthur had never felt this warmth before. The attention, the feeling of arms wrapped around him for an innocent cause was all new to Arthur. And the boy loved every second of it.

Slowly, Francis lead Arthur back under the covers tucking himself to bed as well. He grabbed his stuffed tiger and placed it between Arthur and himself.

"Arthur, why are you so scared of hugs?" Francis asked the smaller boy.

Arthur shrugged and turned his back towards Francis, ashamed to talk about it.

* * *

**I'm sorry for a very late update and a short chapter BUUT WAIIT! NOW THAT IT IS SUMMER HOLIDAYS, UPDATES WILL BE MORE FREQUENT!:)) EXPECT AN UPDATE BY THE NEXT TWO DAYS :D**

**THNXX TO YOU ALL WHO FAVE, REVIEW AND FOLLOW MY STORYY! HUGS KISSESS AND G STRINGS FOR YOU ALL!**


End file.
